Oh Boy
by Audizzle
Summary: When Bella's all girl school in Seatlle becomes co-ed with the boys from their brother school, what happens when she meets up with her old love interest? Do they get together or hate eachother? Please R&R. All human. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**.Hello everyone! I'm bored so I'm writing this. I actually had a dream like this just without the Twilight characters. Hope you like it. Please review when you're finished I would really like that. All Human. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I thank Stephenie Meyer for writing it**

**Chapter 1:**

Here I was, sitting on my bed in my room with all my school supplies ready for another year at school. I had been to the school supplies store for about one hour trying to find the right stuff. Schools can be so weird some times.

"Bella, dinners ready!" Renee called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute" I called back

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to get my dinner. We don't sit at the table like those families in movies; we just had trays to eat on where ever we wanted.

"Smells like spaghetti bog. Is it?" I asked

"Yes it is" Charlie said

Charlie and Renee are my parents; I just called them by their first names, never to their faces of course. I'm not that crazy.

We sat down in the family room and watched 'Meet the Fockers'. We loved that movie. We could watch that movie over and over.

After dinner we had some apple pie and ice-cream for dessert, and then I went into the kitchen to wash-up and clean the rest of the kitchen.

I then went up stairs to have a shower and then go to bed.

While I was in the shower I was thinking about a dream I had a few nights ago. In that dream there were boys at my all girls' school and one boy in particular. He went to my school and was sisters with one of my best friends. I must admit I did have a bit of a crush on him. Okay a BIG crush on him. But when he came to our school he was such an arse. We hated each other so much that I even threw a tennis racket at him.

When I went to bed I couldn't sleep, so I grabbed my iPod off my side table and put the headphones in my ears and turned it on. It was on my on-to-go list so picked Norah Jones from my artist list and picked one of her songs. A few minutes later 'Don't know why' came on and I just hummed softly to my self. After about five minutes I fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I was out of my bed and down the stairs so quickly I could barley remember what happened.

"Good morning, Bella. That's not like you at all." My mum said with a small grin on her face

"What's not like me?" I asked confused

"You running down the stairs in the morning before school" Dad said innocently while sitting at the dining table reading his news paper.

"Oh. Just excited about seeing Alice and Rose I guess" I said while blushing.

Mum just smiled and turned around to put something in the sink. She then turned to the stove and grabbed a plate from beside it and put some scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

"Here you go" She said putting the plate on the bench.

"Thankyou, mum" I said sitting down on a stool in front of the bench and started to eat.

After breakfast I got changed and grabbed my book bag with all my books along with my phone and IPod of the charger, and walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee.

"Bye Mum and Dad. Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you at five o'clock." I said to them and then walked out the door to my red truck. I hopped in and started the engine.

It only took me about ten minutes to get to school.

When I got to school I saw a red BMW with a tall blonde and a petite girl with short jet black spiky hair getting out of the car.

As soon as I parked close to the BMW I hopped out with the biggest grin on my face ever.

"BELLA!!!" the blonde and black haired girl screamed at the same time as they both saw me.

"Alice! Rose!" I screamed as well

They both came running up to me and nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Good to see you to" I said laughing as I had to get my balance from the hit.

"Same" Alice said smiling with excitement

"Ya think?" Rose said with the same expression

We smiled and started to walk to homeroom together since we were in the same house and our rooms were next to each other.

In third Period we had the same homeroom lesson since it was Tuesday and we had to have an assembly to welcome everybody back.

We all went to the Auditorium and Rose, Alice and I sat next to each other and started to talk since it always took awhile for everybody to get settled.

"Hey, you know the boys from Masen are coming to our school?" Alice said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, we found out two days ago. The school burnt down in the holidays, so Jasper will be coming to our school" Rose said with a small smile as well. Alice had wide but excited eyes from hearing this news. She has always had a crush on Jasper. Jasper and Rose are twins, but they decided to go to different schools.

After ten minutes of waiting our principle Mrs Pierce called us to listen to her. Every one in the room fell silent and listened to what she had to say.

"Welcome back everybody. We all hope you had a good holiday and are ready to start a new year at Braddon College." She said with a warm smile. "We would like to welcome our new juniors and any of the new students that have decided to join us." She added

We sat there for about five more minutes of her introducing the new members of staff. There were a lot more teachers this year. But I had to admit some were pretty good looking, the guys of course. But I would never admit that to any one.

"Also we only found out this yesterday, that our brother school Masen College has been burnt down. So they will be coming to our school for awhile. That is the reason for a lot of the new staff; they have come from Masen College. The boys will be starting tomorrow, so please make them all feel welcome. If any of you have any questions please ask any time. I will now let the principle of Masen College introduce himself" Mrs Pierce said.

The principle of Masen College introduced his self, but you could tell most of the girls weren't listening to him. They were either shocked or happy that boys will be coming to our school. I just sat there shocked that the boys will be comeing to our school like in my dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Alice, Rose and I went to the mall. We always did this on Mondays and Fridays, but since we missed Monday we decided to go today.

When we got there we went to the food court to get something to eat.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked

"I feel like a burger" Rose said nodding her head

"Really?" Alice and I asked in unison

"Is that a crime?" She asked

"No. Just you never eat burgers" I said to her with wide eyes from disbelieve

"Yeah" Alice agreed "You always say how much fat and calories are in them"

"Well I feel like one. I don't know why" Rosalie said looking up in wonder

"Well let's go get one each" I said

We headed over to Burger King **(A.N. In Australia we call it "Hungry Jacks". Anyways Onwards) **

"Hello. Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you?" A girl around our age asked in a friendly voice.

"Can we please get three junior whoppers please?" Rosalie asked

"Yep. Do you want fries with that?" She asked

"Yes please" She said

"What would you like to drink?" She asked

Rose looked over at us expectantly with her eyebrows raised

"I'll have a coke please" Alice said

"I'll have a lemonade please" I said to her

"And I'll have a rasberry fanta please" Rose said

She typed in our order and then went to get it ready. Five minutes later we payed and went to find a seat.

"So… what do you think about the guys coming to our school?" Alice said looking up at me about to take a bite of her burger

"Okay, I guess" I answered

"You guess?" Rose asked

"Well, I chose to go to an all girl school so then I wouldn't have to put up with hormonal teenage boys. I just hope they won't be here too long" I said looking down while blushing a little bit.

"Well…" Rose said

"'Well' what?" I asked

"Nothing" She said shaking her head taking a bite of her food

I just let that go. No use in arguing with Rose. She always won

We were there until 4:30 and then decided we should go home and end our day at the mall. We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways home except Alice and Rose who took Rose's BMW.

I got home and went to talk to mum about the whole boy thing.

"Hey Bella. How was school?" My mum asked

"Well I got to see ally my friends. And we had a welcome back assembly. But before that Rose and Alice were talking about the boys from our brother school coming to our school for a while because theirs was burnt down. Then the principle announced it and introduced the principle from Masen College." I told her

"Oh my God! Boys!!!" Renee screamed with a huge smile on her face.

I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked

"I thought that you would be in a some way, upset" I said

"Why?" She asked confused

"Well because we said that it would be better to go to an all girls school" I said as if it was that obvious

"Well if it's because their school got burned down or whatever then I don't mind. As long as you don't go get pregnant at the first chance you get" She said starting it of sweet and then ending it in a murderous tone

"Mum, I would never do that" I said assuring her it was okay

"Okay!" Said reminding me of Alice

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired. Goodnight" I said kissing her on her cheek.

"Night Honey" She said

"Night Dad" I said while walking past the family room

"Night Bells" He said looking up at me

I walked up the stairs and went to have a shower and get ready for bed.

I got changed and brushed my teeth and then went to my bedroom. I just sat in bed listening to my IPod again. After ten minutes I fell asleep, and started dreaming about school with boys there again.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and I will write more. Please tell me anything that I can put in and I'll PM you about it. My plan for next chapter… It will Be in Edwards POV, and maybe in the future I'll write in someone else's POV. Thanks Audrey ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to the people who reviewed, I really appreciated it. And also to the people who added this story to their story alert and favourite stories list, you guys are cool. Anyways please Review to all who read this. Trust me they really do help. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Great. First day at a new school. Well not really. I'm only going to this schoolbecause mine was burnt down buy a group of total and utter idiots. So all the guys at our school will be staying at our sister school Braddon College.

But I guess that I could be happy because then my twin sister Alice will be there along with Emmett my brother who goes to my school. I'm sure he'll be happy to see Rosalie. Emmett has liked her ever since our parents went over to her house because Alice and Rosalie became great friends in year one. But then again I became great friends with Rose's twin brother Jasper. And then Alice adored him. I don't see why they never got together because he is absolutely crazy about her. But I mean anyone can tell that Rose is mad about Emmett. I still don't understand why they hang out with each other and never got together. There are some weird people in this world.

"Edward! Come on!" Alice yelled from the bottom of our stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming" I said rolling my eyes as I walked down the stairs to the front door.

We headed out to the garage and got into my Volvo to go to school. **(This is the type of Volvo I imagined Edward had in the book but silver. Picture on my profile) **It only took us fifteen minutes to get to Alice's school, so that wasn't so bad unlike Emmett and my school, which was on the other side of the city.

We found a space in the car park next to a nice red BMW and an old red Chevy. We got out of the car and Alice headed strait to the BMW which had a tall blonde sitting on the hood with a beautiful brunette standing in front of her with a fantastic smile laughing at something.

"Oh my God" Emmett said in a worried voice while brushing his hands down his shirt to try and straiten it out.

"Emmett, relax. I'm sure it will be okay" I said assuring him

"Yeah?" He asked me

"Yes" I answered "Come on"

We walked over to where Alice went to and then stopped just behind her waiting.

"Oh my God, yeah. It took them forever to get ready" Alice complained but smiled

"Okay, Jasper woke up at six-thirty to get ready. I heard his alarm go off and then he just opened his door and then slammed it closed, and then ran down the stairs. It was like there was an elephant in the house" Rosalie laughed

"Well, I'm lucky. I have no siblings" The brunette said looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face

"That's a good thing in some cases" Alice said "Especially if you had a brother. There would be no toilet seats left up…"

"No fighting with him to put his dirty clothes in the washing basket" Rosalie offered

"And definitely no fighting over the bathroom" I butted in looking at Alice

"It only takes me half an hour to get ready in the morning" She said to me with a strange look on her face.

"Bullshit!" Emmett coughed from beside me. She just gave a dirty look with threatening, squinted eyes.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jasper said walking over to us

"Hey Jazz!" I said to him

"Well…" the gorgeous brunette said like she didn't know what to say

"Hey, I'm Edward" I said looking over at the brunette offering my hand

"Oh, I know." She said shaking my hand with that same smile on her face

"Uh… have we met before?" I asked

"Yes you have, you Dingle berry! Duh, Bella" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have?" I asked looking over at Jasper and Emmett who where both now beside me

"Dude, she was in nearly all your classes in middle school" Jasper said looking at me with a worried look on his face. Actually everyone was looking like that except Bella.

"Oh" I whispered

"Should have guessed" Bella said turning to walk away

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her

She turned around quite fast and said "'What's that supposed to mean?' It means that I should have guessed that out of all the people I sat next to in classes, _you _would be the one that would forget me" Bella just walked away after that.

"Smart one, dumb one" Emmett chuckled while I just stood there dumbfounded

Alice looked at me with a disappointed look. Well great. Never mess with Alice with a look like that.

"Jeez, why do have to have such a bad memory with girls? Oh wait I forgot. You don't care about them!" She yelled at me and then walked away in the same direction Bella went.

"Well… that went well" Jasper said, trying to lighten the mood

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Well, time to go to homeroom.

I headed with Emmett, Jasper and Rose to homeroom because, turns out we're all in the same house.

"Do you think you can find it?" Rose asked me as we got to the corridor with the house colours on the walls

"Yeah, thanks a lot Rose"

"Yep" She sighed then turned around and walking away

I went down the hall until I found room 103. I walked to the door and found a couple of people sitting at computers. Must be a computer lab.

I went to the teacher in the room and introduced my self.

"Just sit wherever, love" She said

"Okay, thanks"

I turned around and saw a beautiful brunette sitting at a computer just typing away with earphones on.

She lifted her head up and then saw me. Her eyes turned wide with an angry look. Oh boy

**Yay! I finally got time to finish it! :) Well please Review and tell me what you think, but please don't be mean? I like happy reviews 'cause they me happy! See? :D But yeah please review and all that. Talk to ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all you viewers! Thanks for adding this story to Story alert and Favourite stories, even though they weren't reviews that still said something. I hope I can satisfy you with my imagination, lol. Well next chapter. I don't know what's going to happen, I'm just going to make it up as I go along. But please review, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I turned my head up to look who came through the door, naturally… then I saw the bronze haired Adonis walking toward my table. _Great. _I looked back to my computer and started to type again.

"Hey" A husky voice said to me

"Oh, hey" I said sarcastically looking up at him then looking back at my computer while pulling out my headphones

"Listen, I'm so-"He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I don't need to listen to you, okay?" I said to him.

I then looked up at him and he was looking out the window with a shocked look on his face. Then slowly his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. He turned his head back around and looked at me.

"What is your problem with me?" He asked while sitting down in the chair next to me "You used to be happy around me" He said

"Well, it's good to see you still have some memory of me" I said while looking at the computer screen

"Yeah, actually I do" He said with a fierce voice "You didn't answer my question" He added

"Well, it's not that I have a problem with you, it's just that after so many years you wouldn't have remembered me" I said turning my chair to look at him

"Well… I remembered that you used to be happy around me" He said in a hopeful voice.

I scoffed "Yeah, after having to be reminded that we used to have nearly _every _class together. But well done for the effort" I faked a smile and then I turned around at hearing my name being called

"Bella?" Mrs Thomas, my teacher called

"Here" I answered and then turned back to look at the screen of the computer

"So…" Edward said, obviously trying to make up conversation

"What?" I asked in an irritated look on my face

"Well, feisty aren't we?" Edward asked in a mocking voice. _He is getting soooooo annoying_

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am!" I snapped at him "Now, if you don't mind? I would like to finish my assignment. If that's okay with you?" I said with a mad voice

"Yes, of course. Go ahead" He said while putting his hands in the air and leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face.

After about thirty seconds, Edward started to whistle. I grabbed my headphones for my IPod and put them in. I pressed play and a song I was listening to before started to play again.

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw him looking down at the table with defeat all over his face. I just smiled and got back to my assignment.

Then all of a sudden I felt this poking in my right arm. So I looked over and saw Edward poking my arm with his forefinger. I ripped out my headphones and looked at him with what I new was my murderous face. So Alice and Rose called it

"What?!?" I yelled at him

"Oh, nothing" He said just chuckling while looking around the room. _How dare he CHUCKLE at me!_

I just turned my IPod off and then started to save my assignment to my USB.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I just stood up as fast as I could and grabbed my book for my next classes, and was about to leave the room until…

"Oh, Bella?" I heard the teacher call out to me

I turned around and looked at Mrs Thomas. "Yeah?" I asked in a nice voice

"I was wondering if you could just help out…" She looked down at her roll "Edward to find his classes?" She said

"What?" I asked looking at her in disbelief "Can't someone else do it?" I asked

"Well, I already asked the rest of the girls if they could help the other boys find their way, and well you and Edward are the only ones left. And besides you have every class together" She said. _WHAT!?!?! NO! So much for one of my favourite teachers._

"Fine" I sighed in annoyance

"Thanks Bella. I new you would help" She said smiling. "Oh and I'll give you a locker tomorrow Edward, if that's alright?" She asked Edward

"That's fine, thankyou" Edward said in his beautiful voice. Why does he have to do that?

"Okay, just bring a lock in and we'll sort you out" She said smiling and walking out the door

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me" Edward laughed

"Okay, you don't get on my nerves and we'll get along just fine" I said to him

"What happens if I do get on your nerves?" He asked in a velvety voice

"I'm sure I'll think of something" I said narrowing my eyes at him "Come on" I sighed

He started to follow me and then had to run to catch up. We headed to my, no sorry _our _English room. When we got to the door I turned around to face him

"Okay, I'll wait for you here and then we'll go to our next class. Alright?" I asked him

"What? Don't I get to sit next to you?" He asked in a joking voice

"Ohh, sorry, but I already have friends to sit next to me. Sorry Edward" I faked and rolled my eyes while turning around. Here we go

**Hoped you all liked it. I know it was a bit short but sorry, gotta keep something fro the next chapter ;-) It may not be up to your standards yet, but I hope I can change that later on. In a couple of chapters some pranks may come up. Only if you review! Nah I'll still try and find something funny to put in :-D**

**But, please review? Please, please, please? Well see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to the people who reviewed. I only got three, but they're still great! **

**Okay I can not believe how many people have added this story to there favourites story and story alert lists. It's really sweet of all of all you. I love it! =) But anyways, throughout the story I will be writing a couple of pranks, and if any of you have any ideas I will be open to them, just PM me or Review. Okay, Onwards!**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

Okay then, Bella is now my guide for probably the whole week. And obviously by the way she used that sarcasm towards me, she's not fond of me right now. But … I _could _try and change that. Couldn't I?

I looked around after Bella went into the class room, so I could find somewhere to sit. Hopefully some of my friends were here. I saw a friend of mine who was in my old English class last year and decided to go sit next to him.

"Hey, Nick" I said as I sat down next to him

"'Sup, Edward?" He asked turning to smile at me

"Oh, nothing much. Just found out that I didn't recognise a girl that I sat next to in nearly every class in middle school and that now she hates me. How about you?" I blurted out. He just looked at me like I was crazy. Couldn't blame him.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to all the boys who have joined us. Hopefully you can get along with the girls just fine" The teacher announced. _I doubt that will happen_. I thought to my self thinking of Bella.

"Okay… I'll just call the roll. Edward?"

"Here" I answered putting my hand up so then she could see who I was. C'mon, it's not lame. I just do that so then the new teacher I have can find it easier. Is that a crime?

"Tanya?" She asked

"Yes" A girl with strawberry blond hair answered. I had to admit, she was quite pretty. Now don't think that I'm a player or anything, I just thought that she was pretty. As were a lot of other girls at this school.

The teacher kept calling down the roll, and then I heard the voice of an angel.

"Bella?" the teacher called

"Yes, here" Her angelic voice answered

Class started after she signed a slip, but we didn't do much. We just started to do some activities so we could get to know each other better. Just like the first year at high school.

After about forty minutes of playing, the teacher said that we could go back to our seats and just talk for then next twenty minutes. She could probably become one of my favourite teachers!

When the bell rang, everybody stood up to leave and headed to the door. I waited at the door like Bella told me to, and was just trying to memorize the hallway. Then Bella came out talking to someone.

"So you going tomorrow night?" This girl asked

"Yeah. I've never missed a lesson" Bella answered

"Okay, see you tomorrow" She said to Bella

Bella turned around to me and started walking the way we came to get to this class. We turned the corner and headed towards another room. There was a small window, so I had a small peek through it. It was a science lab.

The teacher came and said we were going to a computer lab in the library. So we all headed down there.

We walked in and there were all new computers and an interactive white board. We sat down at the computers, but I was too late. The only other computer free was one next to Mike Newton. _God, can this day get any worse?! Suggestions anybody?_

Mike Newton. Close to best friends in Pre-school, but that all changed when he became such an Ass! Okay, I liked this girl and was going to tell her… but then he told her that I thought he was a 'hideous shit'. Well… something close to that. More like I thought she was really ugly, and smelt like poo. I know, 'Ass' like behaviour. So she was crying and I thought I would comfort her. She took one look at me, and ran for the hills… literally. Our school was on a bit of a hill. She told the teacher, and I got so much trouble. My parents have always taught Emmett and me to respect women. I would never dream of doing this to anyone. I have never felt this way about someone in a very long time. But it shows you what rumours can do to a person.

I headed over to the _only _computer left and sat down and logged in. The teacher marked the roll and told us to look and find out about different reproductive systems. Mike couldn't do anything. I just chuckled in my seat

Thankfully, the bell rang just in time when Mike started looking over to what I had found. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Bella so she could help me find my way to where everyone would be sitting.

"Hi" I said, hoping to lighten the tension between us.

"Hi" She replied in a bored tone. I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk next to her. We turned a corner of the hallway and headed to a door leading out to a courtyard. We walked out and headed to our group of friends who were sitting under a tree on a couple of benches.

We headed towards them. Bella starting to walk faster. _Am I that bad? _Well, let's see how this goes.

**Thankyou very much! I'm sorry it wasn't very long. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any good ideas for pranks, please tell me. I would love to hear them. I have one or two, but that's not enough to satisfy you all.**

**But please review and tell me what you think. I don't get very many. But oh well, if you guys add this to favourites and story alerts, I'm nearly as happy! Thanks again :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I only got like 1 review, but... Anyways! I'm not going to get upset *wipes away tears* JK. Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will talk at the end about something to do with the next chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anyone in it, besides the characters that are not in the books. But I DO own this fan fiction. You better believe it**

**Chapter 5**

Jasper POV

We were all sitting down at a bench under a tree. We just had our first two periods. I had one with Emmett, and the other one with Alice. I was so happy. I have always had feelings for her. I just can't explain them.

We were just talking about all the teachers we hate, and other students that are not that nice. In other words... they're rude and self centred. But then we saw Bella and Edward walk around the corner. When Bella spotted us she sped up. Edward had to jog to keep up with her. You could see that he was trying so hard to be forgiven. I bet that she won't. Not so soon anyway. Maybe Emmett and I should make a bet. I'm sure I'll win.

They came up to us and Bella just relaxed right next to Alice and Rose while giving Emmett and I a smile and a small wave. We waved back and returned her smile.

Edward on the other hand, had that face of defeat. He normally always had that face whenever he didn't do what he wanted to do so badly. And apologising to Bella was definitely something he wanted to get done.

"Hey, guys" Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey" I replied

"'Sup Eddie?" Emmett asked him

"I still wouldn't be fine if you hadn't called me 'Eddie'" Edward growled at him

"Whoa... keep your cool there Edward. You know I was just trying to lighten the mood" Emmett said back

"Anyways... how is your day so far?" I asked Edward

"Well... Bella and I are in the same homeroom class, oh and every other class. And she has to help me around the school for the first week." Edward answered in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"W-O-W" Emmett dragged out. "You're screwed!" He laughed

"Thanks Emmett… that's very… helpful" Edward glared at Emmett

"Well I'm not the one who forgot the girl who I sat next to in every class in middle school was I?" Emmett said in defence

"She looks completely different!" Edward said in a hushed whisper

"Yeah, I know. She has changed _a lot_" I added

"Ya think?" Edward looked at us with sarcasm

"Yes" Emmett said slowly for Edward like he was slow

"He was being sarcastic" I leaned over to whisper to Emmett. He turned to look at me with a small 'o' shape with his mouth

"What happened between you guys anyways?" Emmett asked

"Yeah. You used to be joint at the hip" I said turning to look at Edward

"Well… things changed. People move on… and- I would rather talk about it later." He said nervously

"Yeah, sure" Emmett and I said at the same time

"Thanks" Edward said gratefully

When the bell rang, we headed off to classes. I had the next class with Edward and Bella, so I walked with them. There was tension between both of them, so I tried to chat with Bella. We talked about random things. Anything that we enjoyed since the last time we saw each other which was at the beginning of the second year of high school.

We got to the room we had for history and Edward and I went to sit together, while Bella went to sit with one of her friends.

Edward and I talked about the next soccer game we had, which was in about a month. Then the teacher came in and started the class. His name was Mr. Wagland. He was pretty awesome. He said he would give us bubble-gum at our next class.

Throughout the class, I saw Edward steeling glances at Bella across the room. I have a feeling they will get together soon.

Alice POV

It was after the first two periods and we were having recess. Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I were waiting at a bench that we normally went to for breaks and just talked. I saw Bella and Edward walk around the corner and as soon as Bella saw us she sped up. Edward had to actually jog to keep up.

She came up to us and gave Emmett and Jasper a smile and wave and then started to talk to Rose and I.

"So… why were you two walking together?" Rose asked

"You will never believe it. Edward's in my homeroom class"

"Yeah I had to walk him there." Bella and I turned to look at Rose. She just shrugged her shoulders "Go on"

"Well, he started to talk to me and apologize I think, but I didn't listen to him. And he started to poke my arm. I mean, can you say ANNOYING! But then Mrs. Thomas asked if I could walk him to his classes"

"Really?!" Rose and I gasped

"Wait, there's more. He is in every one of my classes. And I mean that literally" She said

"Oh my" I said.

"You can say that again" Bella sighed

"Oh my" Rose said and Bella nodded

"Well, let's not talk about that anymore. We should be having fun!" I said in my happy voice.

We talked all through the rest of recess, joking and laughing. When the bell rang Bella's face dropped.

"At least you have Jasper with you" I said leaning over her

"Yeah. And Rosalie looks pretty happy. Emmett must be in her class as well" She giggled as she looked over at Rose and Emmett grinning with each other. Why can't they just get together already?

"Well, I'm all alone" I said dramatically

"I'm sure you'll live" Bella sighed. I feigned hurt putting my hand on my heart and my mouth a little open. She just shrugged

"Well I'll see you at the cafeteria" Rosalie said.

"Yep. I'll see you both later"

"Yes… and now it begins again" Bella sighed "I'm going on"

We both laughed at her and said goodbye again and headed off to our classes. I walked to my history class that was next to Emmett's and Rose's. They laughed and talked all the way to the room. Geez! Get together already! I mean… COME ON!

Well after they headed into their room I went to wait outside mine for the teacher.

"Hey Alice. How are you?" I turned around to see a friend from last year.

"Angela!" I screamed with excitement. "I'm good, you?" I asked

"Well, you know. I can't believe the boy are actually here. Remember Ben?" She asked

"Ben? From middle school? Oh my God! Really? I haven't seen him in ages"

"Yeah well, we saw each other in the holidays, and we… kind of got together" She said nervously. It took me a while to get this processed

"Wow! I always saw you as a cute couple" I said to her

"Thanks"

After another minute of talking the teacher came and opened the door. We talked for a while before the teacher called the class to order and it started.

Boy. I have a feeling the year will turn out well

**Okay, thanks for reading and, I don't want to sound pushy but… can I please get about 5 reveiws this time. Many of you have added this to story alert and don't get me wrong that's great. I just want to know how I'm doing and if you do have any ideas please tell me. Same for questions.**

**Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter in Alice's and Jasper's POV. I thought it would have been good to mix it up for you guys! :D Please review at the end and I'll write more! I'm going to do Emmett's POV next chapter just for you Emily :D**

**P.S. I would like to know what you guys think of my stories, because a "person" called 'Ever heard of a Dictionary' (who is the same as 'I am back') Said that my story 'What to do' was against the guidelines. So please tell me if it is… because I have no idea how it is! Thanks :D Please read the end AN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

It's been two months since the first day of school and the boys came. This week end Alice invited me and Rose over for a sleepover at her house and Mum and Dad said I could go. So I'm packing my bags and getting ready to go over when the phone rang.

I ran down stairs to the kitchen and picked up the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella? It's Alice. We have a bit of a problem" she stated

"Oh, hey. What's wrong?"

"Well Jasper was supposed to have a sleepover with Edward and Emmett at his house, but his parents have to go away and they will be coming here" I immediately felt my face drop in disappointment. Edward and I haven't had the best last two months with each other. We keep ignoring one another or fighting. He was driving me insane!

"Well... that's fine. I don't want to not let you guys have fun because I'm not there" I joked.

"How could we not?" Alice laughed "So you're fine with this?" She asked

"Sure. As long as Edward doesn't get in the way, it's fine"

"Okay then. I'll see you in a few. Bye" she said then hung up

I got back to packing and grabbed a couple of... personal things, then I was ready.

I had to wait until mum or dad got home before I could leave, so I just watched television. After about half an hour I heard the garage door opening and went to see mum.

"Hey, mum" I said as she got out of her car

"Hey sweetie. You ready to go?" She asked

"Yep. I'll see you on Sunday" I said "Love you"

"Love you too. Have fun" she said

"Definitely" I said with a hint of sarcasm

I headed to the front door with my keys, bag and pillow and then headed towards my truck. I got in and started the engine. It was about the fifteen minute drive to the Cullen's, so not far.

I pulled up at a great big white Victorian style house and got out. I never got tired of looking at it.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited for about 0.5 seconds and the door opened and I was thrown into the house, than I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you" The big bear said

"Emmett... can't... b-b-breath" I tried to say.

"Oh! Sorry" Emmett said after putting me down. I took a big breath and then exhaled.

"Hello, Bella" Jasper said as he walked around the corner towards us.

"Hey, Jasper" I replied and went up to hug him.

"We'll try and make sure that Edward doesn't bother you guys" He said as he hugged me

"Thanks, Jasper"

"Bella!" I looked towards the stairs to see Alice running down them and Rose running down after her.

"Hey" I said as I walked towards them.

We started talking and then I heard a voice coming from behind us. I turned around and saw _him._

Edward's POV

I was playing a piece of music on my piano in spare room downstairs that was transformed into my extra room when Rose and Jasper showed up. Jasper and Emmett came in and we talked for nearly an hour, when we heard a truck that you could only identify as Bella's. Emmett jumped out of his seat just like the child he is, and ran upstairs.

"You are coming up" Jasper said

"Ah… no" I replied

"You know, if you want to be friends again you should at least make an effort" Jasper said as he got up and walked upstairs as well.

I sat there for a while just thinking until mum came down about thirty seconds later.

"Edward, are you coming up or what?" She asked from the stairs

"Uh… yeah in a second" I packed my stuff up and turned around, only to see mum right behind me.

"Edward, we all know you like Bella and want to be friends, so you have to make an effort" She glared at me. That… was strange. Mum never glares.

"Alright. I'll go up, and make an effort" I said to her trying to make her happy. It worked. She smiled and turned around after grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the stairs.

We walked upstairs and she then let go of me. I walked around the corner and saw everyone around Bella talking.

"Hi" I said awkwardly. They all turned to face me and the room fell silent. Awkward turtle. Bella's eyes were looking me up and down in disgust.

"Hi" She said in a bored tone. Yeah, we haven't been getting along so well. You know… fights.

"Well! What to do, what to do" Emmett said braking the silence. We all looked around to see what we could do. Nothing came to mind.

**Sorry to leave it there! I don't really know what to write for the rest of the chapter.**

**Okay seriously! I need help with pranks! If you have any it would be really helpful if you could tell me. I have 1 or 2, but I can't use one because a friend already used it. But please tell me. Thankyou so much for reading! Please review as well.**

**Love Aud :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I was sick last week so I didn't really know what to write because I was at a mental blank.**

**I'm happy to announce that the last chapter did pretty well considering I only got a few reviews. I want to thank , for helping me with pranks! Thanks, You ROCK! :D This chapter will be in Emmett's POV since we haven't heard from him or Rosalie yet. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* No. I do NOT own Twilight. If I did I would have brought a lot of things and would be busy all the time. But I'm not, so...**

**Chapter 7**

Emmett POV

We were all sitting around in the lounge room wondering what we should do to have fun.

"How about... A MOVIE!" I said with a _huge _smile on my face

"Yeah, why not?" Rose asked

"Because we have nothing else to do" I said to her

"Emmett, it was rhetorical" Edward looked at me like I was an idiot. Well I'll show him!

"Of course it was. I was just seeing how smart you could be" I said to get the attention of me. Not that I didn't like it, just not that type of attention.

"Well what do you want to watch?" Alice spoke up in her cheery voice.

"Something funny" Bella answered

"Okay... how 'bout... Hot Fuzz?" I asked as I looked around

"Aww! But it's gory" Alice whined

"There's nothing like a bit of gore to keep up a healthy level of insanity "I said to her

"Yeah... about that" Bella said smiling. "I want to watch it. I haven't seen it in ages" She said after a second

I bent down into the floor and looked for the DVD in the shelves that were full of them. I found it and pulled it out of the case and slipped it onto the tray. I got up and walked back to the couch. Rosalie was sitting right in the middle. I looked down and saw that the floor was free, so I sat down on it.

"Emmett?" I turned to the sound of the Angels voice and looked at her in question. "... Why don't to sit up here? With me?" She asked awkwardly. I sat there stunned. I looked around and saw everyone smiling. "Don't worry if you don't want to" She said. I looked back at her and saw a light pink on her cheeks from her blush. She was so beautiful.

"No- YES! I would like to." I said. I got up and walked over to the lounge she was sitting on. She smiled and moved over. I sat down and felt every one's eyes on me. I could feel the slight warmth of a blush cover my cheeks.

We sat like that for about half of the movie when we declared that we wanted something to eat. We laughed and cringed at the gory parts. Sometimes Rose would cringe into my side, and I was thankful that we had picked this movie. Just so then I could know that she found comfort in me. I knew that I was smiling like a fool, but honestly I didn't care!

We stopped the movie and walked onto the kitchen to see what we wanted to eat. We grabbed a packet of chips and a packet of popcorn to heat up in the microwave and put them into separate bowls. We also grabbed can of soft drink each and headed back into the living room and started to watch the movie again.

When the movie finished we decided to do something else. So we headed out to the shed in the backyard and grabbed the old water guns. We filled them up after we got changed into clothes that we could get dirty.

"Okay! We need teams!" Jasper announced

"How about... girls verse boys?" I asked

"Okay then. We have to find our own hide out. We can go wherever we want. Even down to the park" Alice said.

"How about rules?" Rose asked

"We can't hit people in the face. These things are powerful" I said as I squirted Edward in the stomach

"Ow! NOT SO CLOSE, YOU IDIOT!" He yelled at me. I tried hard not to show my smile, but when everyone else started to snicker around us, I just cracked up. "Oh, is that funny?" Edward said with a fake smile on his face

"Actually… it kinda is!" Bella laughed.

"Let's see how you like then" Edward replied and then squirted her with his gun

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!" Rosalie said form behind Bella.

Bella looked up at Edward and glared at him. He was trying to hide his grin, when all of a sudden he was squirted by three guns and trying to get away from them.

"This means war!" Jasper yelled. He then pulled the trigger on his gun and started to soak all the girls by swinging it from side to side. We heard squeals and yells from all of us as we were trying to get away from the enemy. We ran our separate ways with our team. We boys headed towards the old tree house Edward, Dad and I built quit a few years ago. It wasn't very high up, so we didn't need to use anything to get up but the low braches.

I looked out the window and saw the girls running down the street towards the park that was only on the corner next to us.

"Okay, we need a plan" Edward said as we huddled in the middle of the small space.

We sat and talked for about five minutes and decided that we would try and attack first.

We climbed down the tree as quiet as possible and stalked down the road towards the park. Those girls won't know what hit them!

**Sorry for the short chapter, but… I wanted the next chapter to be full on water gun fighting! LOL :D**

**I'm still waiting for more ideas for pranks, so if you have any I'll love to hear them. They will come in the next 2 or 3 chapters, so be prepared. Once I get some. But please review, or I won't update as fast as you would all like.**

**Thanks, Aud**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for not updating soon enough, but I've been busy. This chapter will be in Rosalie's POV and it's the water fight. **

_**I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE TO GET INTO THE PRANKS, BECAUSE I STILL NEED SOME IDEAS**_** that you would like to see in it. Sorry, I did that to see if it got your attention. :D Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or pranks! :D**

**Chapter 8**

Rosalie POV

We ran with our water guns to the park just on the corner of the Cullen's street to get away from the boys.

"Okay, we need a plan" I said as we stopped in the middle of the playground. Luckily no one was around, or else they would think we were nuts.

"How about we trick them?" Alice offered

"Yeah… but you have to do it!" Bella said holding her hands up with her gun in one hand.

"Fine" Alice sighed. "Okay, I'll pretend that I'm hurt while you two hide in the trees over there. When they see me, they'll come over and make sure I'm alright. Then you two come up behind them and squirt them till they're soaked!" She said with a smile

"What makes you so sure that they'll believe you?" I asked her

"Rose, I know what I'm talking about" Alice said to me

"Yeah Rose, she knows what she's talking about" Bella said with a sarcastic smile. I just rolled my eyes.

We headed to our places and just waited. Five minutes later we saw the boys stalking into the park. What freaks! They were doing commando crawls, and rolling all over the place. Bella was snickering besides me making me snicker as well, and the bush we were hiding behind was shaking from our laughter.

We saw Alice hiding in the tunnel pretending to cry and holding her ankle.

"What's that?" Emmett said looking at the other two.

"I don't know" Jasper said looking around as well.

"Sounds like someone crying" Edward said as he headed towards the playground. They were walking away from us, so this helped us get ready to move in.

They walked around until the found Alice in the tunnel.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked alarmed

"I hurt my ankle" She 'sobbed'

"Where are Bella and Rose?" Emmett asked while Edward and Jasper were trying to get her out of the tunnel.

"They headed back home to get one of you" She said. Cue us…

Bella and I got up and ran as quietly as we could up behind them and pulled the triggers on our guns

"Ahhh!" They all yelled as they turned around to us. Alice then squirted her gun, and got up.

"What the Hell!" Edward said. He pulled up his gun and squirted us as well. They other two followed suit.

We were running around the park squirting each other for about ten minutes until our guns ran out of water. We filled them up at the water fountain and kept at it.

"Fall back!" Alice yelled at us. We ran back to the house while still trying to hit them. Once we got to the house we locked all the doors, and we looked around to find some other things to wet them with.

"Water balloons!" Bella hissed as she was looking under the laundry sink.

"Great" I said with an evil smile on her face. We shared them out with three of us and went to other taps in the house to fill them up.

After filling them up we headed out to the front porch and got ready to throw them at the boys. We heard them at the front door, so we carefully looked under the railing and threw one at them.

"WHOA!" Emmett yelled as Bella's collided with his back. They all turned around, but we were already hiding back from the railing. We were smiling like idiots.

"It's a water balloon" Edward said

"Where'd it come from?" Jasper asked. We heard them start to walk out from under the porch. As soon as their backs were towards us, we pegged more of the balloons at them. They turned around and saw us, so they started to wet us again. Luck the doors were closed.

"Okay, okay. Enough! We lose!" Emmett laughed after another couple of minutes.

"YES! VICTORY!" Bella shouted while pounding her fist into the air over at the balcony. We all laughed, and we girls headed down stairs to unlock the front door.

"Alice, I am very upset with you" Emmett said with a disapproving look on his face. Bella and I snickered behind Alice.

"Oohh, you're in trouble!" I teased her.

"Shut up!" She said as she turned to look at me. I pretended to cringe away from her, and we laughed even harder.

"Who new you could act so well" Edward said to her.

"You little pixie, you" Bella laughed.

"You know it" She smiled.

**Okay sorry again for the short chapter. I don't know what else I could have put in. I tried my best! Don't look at me like that *glares* Just kidding! :D**

**Please review. I want at least 7 reviews before I update the next chapter, or else it will take a very long time. So get typing! :D And please tell me some pranks as well if you have any. I have pretty ordinary ones, except the few shared with me. FUNNY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed and also to the people who added this story to Favourite story and Story alert. That makes me happy. =D Please review. Some pranks will be in this chapter. I want to thank a reviewer 'Melody' for giving me this idea for a prank. I honestly think it's pretty funny. And '' for giving me some other ideas. I tell you which was which at the end. I don't want to ruin it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or most of these pranks and Oreo's. My wonderful reviewers own the pranks, and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and whoever invented Oreo's owns them. Damn! =D **

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

We had just finished our water fight, and we were all soaked. We decided to take turns for a shower, so I went first because we all agreed that I would eventually get sick or slip over by being my clumsy self.

I turned the hot water on and let it warm me up. I was thinking about the fight we all just having. It was very fun. I bet that all the mother's out there were wishing that their child wouldn't start acting like that when they were our age. But at least it was fun!

After about seven minutes, I hopped out and dried myself off and got changed. I then headed down stairs to tell them that the shower was free.

I headed into the family room where they were all sitting around talking.

"Shower's free" I said as I sat down next to Emmett.

"Want some Oreo's?" Emmett asked. Edward offered me a plate with some on them.

"Yeah, thanks" I grabbed the bickie **(SOZ gotta add something Aussie in there)** on the top of the pile and took a bite. But it tasted really weird. Like… mint or something, but disgusting! "Oh my God! What is that?!" I yelled as I grabbed a couple of tissues off the coffee table and spat it out.

"It tastes like… toothpaste" Jasper said as he grabbed one and licked a small amount off. We looked around at each other shocked, until we looked at Edward and that smug smile on his face. He was obviously trying to hide it, but it didn't work very well.

"Edward… why do you have to ruin everything?" Alice whined to her brother as she handed me something to drink. That didn't go down so well, because I started to get a bit bubbly. I rushed upstairs to the bathroom to wash out my mouth.

When I was done, Rosalie was behind me with a sympathetic face.

"You know he likes you right?" She asked. _What?!_

"What?!" I asked.

"He likes you. It's so obvious" She stated.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Why else would he act so weird around you?" She said with a look on her face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He can't like me." I said.

"He does"

"Then why did he forget who I was?" I asked.

"Well, you've changed since middle school." She said.

"I don't understand why he would still play pranks on me"

"He's a guy. What do you expect?" She does have a point. **(No offense if there are any guy's reading. Review!)**

"Whatever. Will you and Alice help me get him back?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"Well…"

**Sorry! First kind of cliffhanger. It's so short, but next chapter will be on Edwards POV up to when she runs upstairs, then the girls prank on him. Then maybe Bella's POV of when she does her prank on him. PLEASE REVIEW! At least 3-4 this time please.**

**Audrey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I have a new pole in case you were wondering. Check it out if you like my stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these pranks. 'Melody' owns the 1****st**** and 'Fanpire. Cullen' owns the next one… and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had just gone upstairs for a shower, so I think it would be a good time to have some Oreo's. I headed up to my bathroom in my room, and grabbed a new tube of toothpaste, and headed down to the kitchen.

I went to the pantry and grabbed a box of Oreo's out and opened it onto a plate. I grabbed a knife from the draw and grabbed a biscuit, twisted it and scrapped off the cream and grabbed the toothpaste. I squirted it onto the biscuit and spread it around, then put the other piece on. I put in the fridge just to let it harden up a bit until Bella came down.

After another five minutes, I heard Bella exit the bathroom and come downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Oreo out of the fridge and put it on the plate and walked back out.

"Want some Oreo's?" Emmett asked Bella. I offered the plate to her and she grabbed the _one._ I then offered them to the others. I sat down and had one as well, until…

"Oh my God! What is that?!" Bella yelled as she spat it into a couple of tissues.

"It tastes like… toothpaste" Jasper said. Everyone looked around until they saw me. I was trying my hardest to not laugh, but it wasn't working to well.

"Edward… why do you have to ruin everything?" Alice whined as she handed Bella a drink. She took a sip, but then rushed upstairs.

"I'll go see if she's alright." Rosalie sighed as she got up.

"Edward… what is problem?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I just thought-" but was cut off by Alice

"You just thought that you would be an idiot! As you always are most of the time!" then she rushed upstairs.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was just about to go and pick us up some Chinese for dinner, when all of a sudden we heard an aggravated yell.

**Edward's POV**

It was just before dinner, and I was going to go and pick up some Chinese.

"I'll be back in a seconded." I called out to them.

"Yeah, see you."

I walked out to the garage then stopped short. My eyes went wide in shock, the anger. I couldn't stop it, but I yelled so loud I'm sure that the whole neighbourhood could hear it. There was a shit load of cling-wrap wrapped around my car!

**Emmett's POV **

Edward headed to the garage to get his car so he could go get us dinner, when we heard this loud, aggravated yell. We looked around in shock, with the exception of all the girls. We turned to Bella who had a wicked and sheepish smile on her face, while she brought her arm out from behind her. It wasn't empty; it had a roll of cling-wrap in it. Alice, Rose and Bella were rolling on the floor laughing by then.

Jasper and I headed to the garage to see what they had done with the cling-wrap, when we stopped and looked at Edward's car. We couldn't stop laughing! Edward had one foot on the side of his car and the other was on the floor, while he was trying to rip all this cling-wrap off that was covering his silver Volvo. He was tugging so hard, that his hands were red.

"Oh My God, it worked!" We heard from behind us. Edward dropped his foot and glared at Bella who was standing behind Jasper and I, looking between our bodies, with _so _much hate. He just growled, and stormed inside.

"Wow… that… is _a lot _of cling-wrap." Jasper said while trying to keep a straight face. We all just cracked up laughing then.

"Ya think?!" An aggravated voice said from the door.

"Very much so!" Rose laughed, and I could feel tears in my eyes at that.

**Hey, I think I'll stop it there, so much to write. I have a new poll up. It's about a new story. Go check it out. It's about them being street racers, and I have already planned some things. I have there cars aswell! =D I'm so happy. I think they are awesome. If you are interested, PM and I'll send you the summery of it. It's not quit great yet, I'm still working on it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Audrey =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know it has been awhile but I have been busy. Just to let you know, my stories will not be updated as regularly because I have some very important basketball commitments. I hope you have had a great holiday, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review! Oh, and I am looking for an Australian, British or Irish Beta! Please tell me of you are interested. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, Pizza or Comics.**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

Edward glared at me with so much hate it looked like he couldn't even speak without yelling. He rushed past me into the house without a word. All of us started cracking up laughing so hard, even Emmett had tears running down his face.

After a while we finally stopped after many attempts. We walked back inside with smiles on our faces and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, after that I don't feel like getting take out anymore" Alice said.

"Oh, but Ali!" Emmett whined.

"Well, let's make something" I suggested.

"Like what?" Rose asked looking bored.

I turned towards the fridge and looked inside "Well let's see what you have… how about homemade pizzas?" I asked everyone.

"Okay!" Emmett yelled with excitement. I started to take bits and pieces out of the fridge to put on our pizzas, while Alice looked in the cupboard and pulled out some pizza bases and pineapple chunks.

"Well, I'll go find Edward and tell him about what we're having." Jasper announced. I saw Rosalie nudge Emmett's arm as he was putting the finishing touch to his pizza, A.K.A. Mountain. He looked at her stunned, as she gave him a flirtatious smile and nodded her head towards Jasper. He smiled shyly and blushed. Wait! Shyly and Blushed?!

"Emmett, are you… blushing?" I asked with a shocked face. As I said that Jasper just turned the corner but returned like a rocket as I said the word "blush".

"No!" He snapped.

"Wow, the 'One- who- never- blushes- but- likes- to- embarrass- others' is actually blushing?!" Jasper teased.

"No" he said again.

"Yeah, right…" Alice snickered. Rose had a look of success on her face.

"Whatever, let's go." He said brushing it off as he stuck his pizza in the oven and headed out the door with Jasper.

**Edward's POV**

After that little- no, _big_ prank that Bella just pulled on me I stormed out of the house to the tree house out back that I used to come to when I was upset and younger. I quickly climbed in to the house and sat down. I found an old comic book that I used to love, Amazing Spiderman Kravern's first hunt **(SOZ. I never have been into comics) **I flipped through the pages and smiled at the memories. All us boys loving to read them, than share what we thought. I sometimes miss being just a small kid. Not pressured into to things that aren't important.

After I actually re-read the comic, Jasper popped in along with Emmett.

"Ah… you found your favourite comic" Jasper sighed with a smile. I just nodded.

"Guess what we're having for dinner" Emmett instructed.

"Chinese?"

"No, we couldn't be bothered to go anywhere. So we're having homemade pizza" Jasper announced. "You might want to start preparing yours soon. Emmett's already got his in the oven."

"Typical Emmett" I shook my head. We all chuckled at that.

"So… what's up? Don't like Bella playing a practical joke on you?" Jasper asked. I don't know how, but he always known how I was feeling. He must know me too well.

"No, that's not it. I just… I don't know. Never knew she had it in her."

"To cover your car in a shit load of cling-wrap" Jasper and Emmett laughed. I laughed along with them.

"You know, we haven't laughed in here since… a very long time" Emmett announced after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're busy"

"Well, instead of mellowing in this _awesome_ cubby house we should probably go inside." Jasper suggested.

"Okay, just one thing… do you guys think that I've been acting differently towards Bella?" I asked them.

"Differently as in 'Complete arsehole', or differently as in 'Feelings'?" Emmett offered ever so kindly. Notice the sarcasm?

"Well the first is kind of _obvious_. The second one; feelings."

"Well I think you have been acting like and arsehole, because you secretly like her but you don't actually notice it or you don't want to." Jasper is SO good. He could actually become a psychologist. How ironic. He _does _want to become one.

"Probably." I admitted looking at my hands.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Emmett asked.

"I guess I'll figure that out soon. Let's go." I said as I got up and hopped out of the cubby.

"Okay then. Just…" Emmett was about to say something, but trailed off. I turned to look at him.

""Just" what?" I asked. He looked at me with a completely serious face.

"Just don't hurt her again, because we will hurt you." He gestured to Jasper and himself.

"I won't" I assured them. We then headed back to the house to make my pizza!

**RPOV (don't know if we have heard form her yet, but if you review and remind me maybe I will try to update sooner)**

Alice, Bella and I just finished our pizzas and put them in the oven when the boys came back in. Emmett was smiling one of the biggest smiles, as if he was a three-year-old boy.

"Wow, it smells good" Edward said as he walked through the door. Bella looked up at him with a small smile.

"Well here you go." She said as she sat a pizza base in front of him. "And here are some toppings"

"Thanks" Edward said looking down, but he couldn't hide the small blush coming through. And all of a sudden the room felt tense.

"Well… this is somehow awkward" I said breaking the silence. "I'm going to go for a quick shower" I got off the stool at the kitchen bench and headed upstairs, leaving them all too that stuff.

After I had a shower I walked back down the stairs and headed back to the kitchen where I could hear everyone talking.

"'Sup?" I asked making a popping sound on the P.

"Just checking the pizzas" Bella said as she was bending over looking into the oven. I turned around and saw Edward practically drooling on the spot, looking at her. Have I taught her well, or have I taught her well? "Well, the last of them are done" She said as she took a pizza out and placed it on the stovetop.

"Okay, let's watch another movie!" Emmett suggested. We grabbed our pizzas and some drinks and headed to the lounge room. We all decided on another comedy, but with less gore since we were eating.

"'White chicks' is one of the best movies ever!" Alice announced.

"Like… totally!" Bella said with that one of those annoying yet funny voices. **(if you have seen it, you would most likely understand)**

We finished the movie and decided to get ready for bed before the 'rents got home. We decided that the girls would sleep in Alice's room since it was big enough for the three of us, and the boys would sleep in the games room. We all said our goodnights and headed to our rooms. Girl time!

**Finished! I started this chapter, but I just couldn't finish it until a week later. Next will be the actual talking/ sleepover part. Please if you have any idea WHAT guys do please tell me! I don't have any brother's so I would just be guessing at it would probably be to teenage girlish stuff. Not boyish enough!**

**Please review and if you are interested or know any Beta's that would like to beta for me, please let me know. Thanks!**

**Audrey =D**


End file.
